Things Gone Wrong
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V:Bulma has some troubles at home and leaves for 2 months. When she returns, everyone sees that she's changed and Vegeta falls for her. R/R!
1. Leaving it Behind

Bulma lead a normal life. She was just one out of eight children. Her father was the proud owner of Capsule Corporation and her mother was a stay- at-home-house-wife. Bulma's real mother died in a car accident when Bulma was 10. Bulma has two close friends named Chi-Chi and 18.  
  
Chi-Chi currently lives with her father. Her mother died when she was only 7. Chi-Chi is currently dating Goku, who lives with his grandfather. 18 lives with her parents and her twin brother 17. She's currently dating Krillin who lives with his parents.  
  
Bulma doesn't have a boyfriend. She recently broke up with Yamcha, a common cheating jerk. She also lives next door to one of Goku's closest friends, Vegeta. He lives with his parents and has 4 siblings. Bulma never really got along with Vegeta, because he's always been a jerk to her since he first moved in when they were both only 3 years old.  
  
Bulma rushed downstairs trying to get past some of her brothers and sisters who were also rushing to get to school. When Bulma reached the kitchen with her book bag she was greeted by her mother's happy face.  
  
"Hey Bulma honey. Here have some breakfast before you go." Mrs. Briefs said, holding out some toast.  
  
"No thanks, I've gotta go!" Bulma said as she ran through the living room and out of the front door.  
  
Bulma hopped in her car and drove off in a flash. Vegeta watched her leave and shook his head. 'She drives like a mad man!' Vegeta thought as she passed.  
  
After a normal day at school Bulma arrived home and was surprised to see her father at home.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing home?!" Bulma said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Well I'm only here for a while. I need to go back to New York for a business trip. We still have a few other places to go to and then we're traveling in Asia-" Mr. Briefs was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"But dad why can't you just talk to them over the phone or something? We haven't seen you for 3 weeks!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but if you want food on your plate and a roof over your head then I need to work! I have to provide for this family!" Mr. Briefs argued.  
  
"Dad, part of providing for the family, is being there for us when we need you." Angi, Bulma's older sister, piped in.  
  
"I know Angi, but I NEED to work." Mr. Briefs said. "I need to go now actually." Mr. Briefs checked his watch.  
  
"But didn't you just get here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, I've been here for about 10 minutes. I was just checking up on your mother." Mr. Briefs answered.  
  
Later that night..  
  
Bulma went into the kitchen, thinking that everyone was asleep, to get a late night snack. When she went in the kitchen she saw Mrs. Briefs crying her eyes out at the dinning room table.  
  
"Hey Meg what's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma, I've repeatedly asked you to call me MOM!" Megan said sobbing.  
  
"Sorry MEG. Why are you crying?" Bulma asked.  
  
Megan sighed. "Because your father is leaving AGAIN and he won't be returning home for an entire month!" Megan sobbed some more.  
  
"Do you think that you're the only one suffering? He has been traveling the country on business, and he's left behind 8 children!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Yeah, well that's different. You don't have the same needs!" Megan exaggerated.  
  
"What do you mean?! You have a father! I NEED a father. You don't!" Bulma said.  
  
"I meant I NEED a husband. As in I NEED something for my sex life!" Megan yelled.  
  
Bulma gave her a disgusted look. "I don't need to know that! GOD! That's all you want from him?! You just want him home so you can have a good lay?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"NO! You just don't understand Bulma! You're too young!" Megan responded.  
  
"I'm not too young to understand that all you want is his money and sex!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"How dare you! Don't speak to me like that! I'm your mother!" Megan yelled.  
  
"No you're not! My mother died a long time ago! You're a substitute!" Bulma yelled, almost instantly regretting her words. She knew she shouldn't have said that, especially not to Megan. Bulma went too far.  
  
Megan walked right up to Bulma and slapped her in the face. Bulma gasped as she realized what Megan had done. Megan didn't seem to be shocked at all; she seemed somewhat relieved, as if she's been waiting to do that.  
  
"You're a little bitch! You know that?! I'm not a substitute! I love him, and he loves me! You're not apart of MY family!" Megan yelled.  
  
Bulma looked hurt and comfused. "What do you mean I'm not apart of YOUR family? This is my family and you married into it!"  
  
Megan slapped her again. "This is my family! I popped out 4 of those kids and the other 3 kids accept me so it's my family! You don't accept me, so you're NOT in MY family! UNDERSTAND?!" Megan yelled.  
  
By now Bulma's brothers and sisters were all outside of the kitchen listening to the fight. They were shocked to see Megan hit Bulma. This time Bulma's older brother, Jack, stepped in.  
  
"Stop that! She was apart of the family before you! I just accepted you as a new person in our family but not a replacement for our mother! You have no right to hit her at all!" Jack and Megan started arguing and Bulma slipped out, unnoticed by the others.  
  
She made her way out the front door and when she closed it, she could still hear the yelling going on from inside. She spotted some empty seats on the porch and decided to sit down.  
  
Tears started falling before she could even think of controlling it. She now had a red mark on her cheek from when Megan slapped her. Bulma heard a creek of wood behind her and turned to see Vegeta walking up the stairs of the porch.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My mother heard yelling and made me check it out to see if everything's okay. We know what yelling can lead to, it happens at our house all of the time." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess we're okay, considering that Megan has officially kicked me out of the family because I don't accept her." Bulma said sobbing.  
  
"She can't kick you out of your own family." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well she just did. I have a nice slap on the face to prove that." Bulma said in a monotone voice.  
  
"She hit you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah, twice." Bulma responded.  
  
"What does your father think about all of this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He doesn't know, and he won't be back for a month." Bulma responded.  
  
All Vegeta could say was, "Oh."  
  
"Well, I'm planning on leaving." Bulma said suddenly.  
  
"When? Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Right now, because I just don't think that I belong." Bulma said softly. She stood up and started walking down the pavement.  
  
Vegeta walked up to her and stopped her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Bulma said, and began walking again, leaving Vegeta behind.  
  
Next day at school..  
  
Vegeta walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table with everyone.  
  
Chi-Chi started freaking out. "Where is Bulma?! She hasn't been here all day!"  
  
18 rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just call her? She's probably just sick or something."  
  
"No, she's not home." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Well how would you know Vegeta, you NEVER talk to her." Goku said.  
  
"Because I was with her last night. Megan hit her twice and told her that she's not apart of the family anymore. My mom sent me over to check on them. Bulma left without telling anyone, except me." Vegeta responded and went back to eating.  
  
"Oh my god! She ran away?! Where?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"She didn't know where she was going. She just left." Vegeta responded.  
  
Where Bulma is...  
  
"Thanxs for letting me stay with you guys Jen." Bulma said to her friend.  
  
"No problem Bulma. We'll tell everyone that you're my sister. What should your name be? Hmm." Jen said, trying to think of a name.  
  
"How about Trista?" Bulma suggested.  
  
"Uh, no, that sounds too rich and high class." Jen said.  
  
"But I AM rich and high class." Bulma said.  
  
"But where we are going to isn't rich and high class. I live in the South side Bulma, not the North side." Jen said.  
  
"South side! Holy crap! I've heard such horrible things about that part of town. It's not even considered apart of town to the people who live in the North side!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Bulma, if you want to change and get away from your family, then you're with the right person! Don't get all freakish because you're afraid of where you've never been before. I mean, yes, it is a scary place, but that's just until you get used to it! Don't worry. My parents and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" Jen said.  
  
"Fine, okay, whatever." Bulma mumbled.  
  
1 month later....  
  
Bulma got up from the couch when she saw cop car lights stop in front of her house. There was a knock at the door.  
  
Bulma opened it to find Shar, a police officer, with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Hey Shar, why the long face?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well Kimi, I have some bad news." Shar began. "Your parents and Jen were killed."  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide. They weren't her real parents but she's been living with them for a month and they began to actually like each other. "What happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Your parents had a disk that belonged to a local mob and he sent his men out to kill them and get the disk. So that's exactly what happened. I'm really sorry about all of this Kimi, but I have some more bad news. You are only 16, so you have to go to a foster home. I'm really sorry Kimi." Shar said sadly.  
  
Bulma frowned. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"I mean, you'll have to come with me to your new foster home. Come on Kimi." Shar said taking Bulma's hand.  
  
At Capsule Corporation....  
  
Megan greeted her husband as he walked in. "Hello honey! How was your trip?"  
  
"It was great. I've never been to France before. So, anything new happen while I was away?" Mr. Briefs asked. Suddenly he noticed that everyone was in the room, except Bulma. "Where's Bulma?"  
  
Megan trembled. "Well, uh, she, uh, isn't, uh-" She was cut off by Jack.  
  
"She's missing. We haven't seen her in a month. Megan hit her and told her that she's not apart of the family anymore. We haven't seen her since." Jack said.  
  
Mr. Briefs gasped. "Isn't that when I left last?! You hit her?! What in gods name were you thinking?" He asked Megan.  
  
! month after that....  
  
Bulma went to the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeeze!" Bulma swung open the door. "Shar! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a few days. Oh crap! That look! Why are you giving me that look? I've only seen that look once!"  
  
"Kimi, I mean, er, Bulma, we've found out who you really are. You're Bulma Briefs. You're father is the owner of Capsule Corporation. You've been missing for two months. Oh yea, and those people that died a month ago isn't your real family." Shar said softly.  
  
Bulma stood in shock. It took all of her self-control to stay standing.  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi, but I'm going to have to take you back home."  
  
Bulma followed Shar to the cop car. He put handcuffs on her and put her in the back.  
  
At Capsule Corporation...  
  
Shar opened the car door and helped Bulma out of the car. He took the cuffs off and walked her to the door.  
  
Mr. Briefs opened the door. "Bulma! You're back! I'm so happy to-"  
  
"I'm not here because I want to be! I'm here because I have to be!" Bulma said cutting him off. Megan stood behind Mr. Briefs and Bulma glared at her. She looked back at Bulma nervously.  
  
Bulma was dressed in all black. She wore black knee high army-type boots, black cargo pants, and a black tanktop with a black loose over coat. Her light blue hair had been streaked with dark blue. Instead of it being long it was shoulder length.  
  
Vegeta was in his room and as he passed his bedroom window he noticed a cop car with its lights on, in front of Bulma's house. He turned back and looked out of the window. His eyes went wide as he saw Bulma.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Bulma looked as though she'd been gone forever. And there she was at her house, accompanied by a cop at 7:00 in the morning, decked out in all black.  
  
Vegeta watched as Mr. Briefs tried to bring her inside and she struggled. Finally after Mr. Briefs didn't get the fact that she didn't want to be there, she punched him in the nose and ran for it.  
  
By now the cop, Mr. Briefs, and two of Bulma's older brothers were running after her. Mr. Briefs slowed down and eventually stopped mid way and the cop stopped at the street corner, letting her two brothers catch her.  
  
Eventually they did catch up with her and tackled her down. They both picked her up and carried her back home. She kicked and screamed the entire way there. Vegeta smirked.  
  
Soon she calmed down and stomped into the house and up to her room. She looked around at her belongings. 'How could I own such stupid stuff?!' Bulma thought as she threw things around her room and ripped down the posters of silly boy bands.  
  
Being gone for those two months in South side has changed not only her appearance, but also her personality. She has fighting skills, street smarts, and a badass attitude.  
  
Her room was big and bright, and all she had on her mind at the moment was changing it. She picked up her pink phone and dialed the number for her interior decorator. She told the decorator exactly how she wanted her room and what she wanted in it.  
  
Megan knocked on the door. She heard a quiet "come in" and entered the room. Everything was destroyed and thrown on the ground. "Bulma! What did you do?!" Megan asked.  
  
"I'm changing MY room! What do you want?!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"You need to go back to school. Have you been going to school while you were gone?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes." Bulma said simply.  
  
"Okay, good, now get ready for school and maybe after school we can get you some new clothes. Okay?" Megan said.  
  
"No, I like my clothes, and I am ready for school." Bulma said, and stomped out of the room.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma got into her car and drove away.  
  
At school....  
  
Bulma walked through the familiar hallways to her locker. People gave her strange looks, and then she spotted Chi-Chi. When Chi-Chi's eyes met hers Chi-Chi squealed. "Bulma?! Is that you?!"  
  
Bulma simply nodded and walked away to her locker. She struggled to remember her locker combination. All she could remember was her other locker combination in her old school that she attended for two months.  
  
Chi-Chi felt hurt when Bulma walked away. She followed Bulma to her locker and smiled. "Bulma, don't you know the combination?" She asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma shook her head. Chi-Chi contained her laugh. "It's 5-15-46."  
  
A light in Bulma's head went on. "Oh yea, I remember now." Bulma said.  
  
"What's up with your wardrobe?" Chi-Chi asked as Vegeta walked up.  
  
"Why, got a problem with it?" Bulma asked getting in Chi-Chi's face.  
  
Chi-Chi's face went red. "Uh, no Bulma. It's fine." Chi-Chi responded.  
  
Bulma opened her locker and grabbed her stuff. Vegeta was about to say something when someone on the loud speaker started talking. "Bulma Briefs please come to the main office. Bulma Briefs please come to the main office."  
  
Bulma growled and slammed her locker shut. "Only been in North side for 30 minutes and I'm already in fucking trouble!" Bulma yelled and walked to the office.  
  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta looked at each other curiously, shrugged, and parted ways.  
  
In the office...  
  
Bulma walked in and saw the office secretary. "You called me down." Bulma said in a dull voice.  
  
"Oh yes, Bulma. It appears that you were very sick in your last school and you went to the nurse and she took some tests." The secretary said.  
  
"Yes.." Bulma said impatiently.  
  
"Well, it seems as though you're pregnant. You need to go to the hospital to make absolutely sure, as in 100% sure." The secretary said happily.  
  
Bulma stood briefly shocked. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me right. So, congratulations! Who's the father?" The secretary asked with interest.  
  
"Oh, he's in jail, for uh, what was it....Oh yea, RAPING ME!" Bulma shouted and stomped out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
The secretary was left behind in a total state of shock.  
  
Vegeta, who had followed her and heard what she said, was utterly and completely as shocked as the secretary, if not more. He watched as Bulma angrily walked to class.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So this is Bulma's new life huh? What do you guys think? That was a long chapter. At first I had no idea what I was going to write about, but now that I've been writing forever, I have a plan. I want some reviews before I continue! Thanx! 


	2. Learning What Happened

A/N: I know that some thought it went too fast and all, but don't worry, I'll be writing about her past 2 months as we go along. Some stuff will be included in this chapter. Don't forget to review!  
  
Things Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 2: Learning What Happened  
  
Bulma walked to class, still in a state of shock, when she suddenly heard her name being called from behind.  
  
"Bulma wait up." Vegeta said as he quickly caught up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if you still remember your classes that you had. You remember that we had first period together?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, it's just a little strange. I don't really remember all of my classes, but I have my schedule. I just remember the classes I had back at my other school." Bulma replied, remembering her group of friends that were just like her.  
  
"So what was the school like?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"It was trashed, not clean like this school. Nothing was new, and the teachers hated being there. I guess that's all that you can expect from South Side. Even though the paint and wallpaper are peeling off of the walls, they won't re-paint or anything. Probably cause they couldn't afford it." Bulma said remembering the other school.  
  
"Sounds kinda shitty." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well, yeah, it was, but I don't seem to mind. In fact, I liked it. You don't feel bad about littering, and no one judged you. I actually wanted to stay there, but it's not my choice." Bulma said slightly sad.  
  
"So why did come home in a cop car and cuffs?" Vegeta asked, just as they entered their classroom full of busy talking students.  
  
"Cause no one knew who I really was, and when Officer Shar found out he took me home. He's kind of a friend. I see him all of the time, cause of all the crimes going on." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well didn't they know who you were by your name? Everyone knows your name." Vegeta said sitting down next to her in a desk.  
  
"I didn't go by Bulma Briefs. I went by Kimi Anderson." Bulma said.  
  
"Anderson?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that's the last name of the family that I lived with. I pretended as if my friend Jen was my sister, and her parents were my parents, that is, until they were killed by a mob." Bulma said sadly.  
  
At that time Chi-Chi and Goku walked in.  
  
"Hey Bulma! How are ya?" Chi-Chi asked sitting in the desk behind Bulma in the back of the class.  
  
When Bulma didn't reply, she got the feeling that she jumped into the middle of a conversation.  
  
"So did you live alone after that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, I had to go to a foster family. I lived with them for a month, and they were pretty kewl. My foster mom worked for a big business, and my foster dad worked at the St. Luke's hospital." Bulma replied.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku looked shocked.  
  
"You lived with a foster family?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma just nodded.  
  
"I heard what happened in the nurse's office." Vegeta said, not really knowing why he said it.  
  
Bulma looked at him slightly embarrassed. "What did you hear?" She asked, not quiet convinced.  
  
"I heard plenty. I don't think that you want me to mention everything, do you? Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head furiously. "No way!" She snapped.  
  
Chi-Chi eyed Bulma suspiciously. "What are you hiding from us?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Both Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time.  
  
Goku shook his head in a displeasing way, "Fine keep your secrets." He said slightly saddened that Bulma, his friend, would tell Vegeta something, but not him.  
  
"Sorry Goku, it's just that, well, I don't want anyone to know about it, Vegeta wasn't actually supposed to know about it." Bulma said glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"It's okay Bulma, we understand." Chi-Chi said reassuringly.  
  
After class.  
  
"Bulma wait up. Can I talk to you alone." Vegeta asked, eying Chi-Chi and Goku.  
  
"It's okay we've gotta go to class anyway." Chi-Chi said a little angry, and grabbed Goku's arm, dragging him with her.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked, half knowing why he wanted to talk to her.  
  
"That discussion I overheard, was all of it true?" Vegeta asked, not looking at her directly in the eye.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Yes, it is, but I have to go to the doctor's to make sure 100%."  
  
"So you were rapped?" Vegeta asked in a low whisper.  
  
A tear formed in Bulma's eye.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bulma was walking down the street with Jen happily talking about going to the movies later on.  
  
"Sure I'll meet you at the theaters Jen! What time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"How about in 2 hours, after dark?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sounds good! See ya later!" Bulma replied as they parted ways. Jen headed to the store, as Bulma headed to a friends house, passing several stores along the way.  
  
Bulma kept walking, and about 10 minutes after, she felt as if someone was following her. She hesitantly turned around, and saw that no one was behind her. Dark crept in and the only light she had were the streetlights.  
  
Bulma sighed, 'I'm losing my mind! Thinking that someone is following me. Sheesh." Bulma thought to herself.  
  
Bulma turned back around in the direction she was headed and was faced with a man. He looked poor and un-clean. His long brown jacket was shredded at the ends. His face was dark and he grinned with lust. Bulma backed up slowly as he reached out to her.  
  
She turned and started running away from him, but he was already too close, he grabbed her from behind, jumping on her, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me!" Bulma yelled.  
  
He did as he was told, but not because she told him to. He yanked her up by her hair and forced her in an alley, where he brutally rapped her.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Yes, I was rapped." Bulma replied quietly, wiping the fallen tear.  
  
"And he went to jail?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Yeah, he did."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bulma sat in the stand where she was being testified as a victim.  
  
"Can you point out who you have described as the rapist?" The man asked.  
  
Tears were streaked all over her face, from previously describing the gruesome details of what had happened.  
  
She pointed to the man that sat in the front with the shredded long brown coat and dark face. He growled as she looked at him nervously.  
  
"He did it! He's guilty!" Bulma yelled in a mad sob.  
  
"I am not! Where's the proof?!" He lied in anger.  
  
"My body is the proof! You took advantage of me!" Bulma screamed while crying.  
  
Later on.  
  
"The jury finds this man guilty." The judge said slamming the hammer on it's plate. (Whatever it's called. Sorry, I don't know much about this sorta stuff.)  
  
"No! You bitch! I will get out, and when I do, I will come after you!" He yelled, while the cops struggled to put the handcuffs on him.  
  
"That is enough sir! Take him away." The judge said standing up.  
  
Jen and her parents held Bulma as they watched the rapist being dragged away.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Lets go to class." Bulma said remembering her troubled past 2 months.  
  
Vegeta just nodded while he followed her. 


End file.
